Days turning into years
by pianoheart
Summary: After their break-up Magnus and Alec have both been struggling to get their life back on track. Have they both found someone else or is it all just pretend?


**_Hey everyone. This story popped up in my head and for a change I actually wrote down what I thought of so i could make a story out of it.  
Originally, I wanted to make this a one-shot, but I was wonderin if maybe I should make it into a multi-chapter story. Tell me if somethings wrong and/or good. I'm all up for constructive criticism. Leave me a review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the Mortal Instruments for I suck as a writer._**

* * *

_Alec POV_

At first he looked himself up in his room, only ever coming out of his room to get some food.  
He saw that everyone was worried about him, but he wouldn't let them help. They couldn't.  
After all, this was his fault. He resented himself for it.

However, while the days were passing, he slowly started coming out of his room more often,  
having enough of always having to numb his feelings to escape the unbearable ache in his chest.

One day he finally mustered up the courage to ask Jace how he did it.  
He never thought he had such a serious conversation with Jace before.  
Jace told him at first he started being reckless in the battle, but Alec only hurt himself when he tried it,  
which caused Magnus having to heal him. After that Jace said he should be more confident;  
so he could start by dressing like he was very confident. Yet the skinny jeans and fitting T-shirt only reminded him of Magnus.  
He tried dating around, but in every guy he only saw Magnus.

Even though it doesn't look like it he slowly starts healing. He starts joking around again.  
A male shadowhunter, Mark, had captured his attention and after a month of both of them being shy,  
their friends had set them up. They had a somewhat stable relationship now.  
It was one of those relationships in which you are best friends as well as lovers.  
He was now getting ready to go to some new restaurant that, according to Izzy, was 'hot'.  
She arranged it together with Simon, because they had some good news.  
God, he hoped she wasn't pregnant or they were getting married.  
He couldn't stand the thought that his little sister was being touched by that bloodsucker.  
_Oh God, he was starting to sound like Jace._ When he walked towards the door he caught a glimpse of the calendar hanging on the wall.  
It was April. April 2017. Without his knowledge the days had turned into years.

…

He met up with Simon, Izzy, Jace, Clary and Mark at the restaurant. They choose a booth near the window, because they were bigger.  
Mark and he sat on one side of the booth, the others on the other side giving the new couple some space. It was fun.  
The others were chattering aimlessly about everything and nothing so he had some time to look around.  
He was caught off guard, though, when he suddenly saw Magnus walking towards the restaurant with another boy – or rather man – walking beside him.  
They looked like they were very close. It seemed like Magnus had moved on.

It really was over.

_Magnus POV_

Being immortal has it perks. You eventually forget everything; it fades along with time.  
Yet he was still hurting over Alec. How had that one shadowhunter managed to capture his heart?  
And he wanted to forget, to finally be able to move on. But did he really want to forget him? To forget the happy times he had with him?  
He wasn't sure. He hated that he wasn't sure.

He had known all along that Alec was his one true love, had known that he wanted to spend a short eternity with him  
and how known there never could be someone else for him. Not when he had experienced this.

However, Magnus had managed to pick up his life again.  
In fact, he currently was, after a long and exhausting day helping his clients with all of their petty problems,  
walking to the park to meet up with his new boyfriend Vic. Otherwise known as his five hundredth attempt to get over Alec.  
Vic was an incredibly sweet guy and his sweetness has caused the hurt he still felt for Alec to lessen – not disappear.  
They – Vic and he – had made plans to go to a new restaurant that was situated just outside the city.  
It was said to be cosy – perfect for either a romantic date or a friendly get-together.  
After a five minute drive they got out of the cab and he paid the driver with Vic teasing him that he only had fifty dollar bills saying:  
''I thought you were only in possession of big things inside of the bedroom''  
Consequently making the cabdriver obviously feel very uncomfortable. That said they started walking towards the entrance, playfully bickering about everything.

Just before they entered though, he suddenly halted and saw them.  
They were sitting in a booth behind the window and seemed to be laughing at some lame joke.  
They were all there. He saw Simon and Izzy, Simon with his arm around her and Izzy with her head leaning on his shoulder.  
Next to them were Clary and Jace sitting, the love shining off of them and sitting an almost non-existent distance away from  
each other with Clary practically sitting on Jace' lap. On the other side of the table was Alec sitting with a man whom Magnus had never seen before.  
Looking at them he saw that the unknown guy was quite handsome, yet nowhere near as beautiful as Ale-Vic.  
Nowhere near as beautiful as Vic. And Alec looked immensely happy, even his eyes were shining with happiness.  
He couldn't help but wonder if their break-up had hurt him at all.

He snapped out of his trance when he felt Vic shaking him. He looked at him apologetically.  
"Sorry for spacing out on you. The restaurant just looks fantastic.'' That said they walked inside.  
While they were walking towards a booth, he looked behind him towards the group, meaning Alec, one more time.  
He saw there wasn't any pain in his eyes.

It was over.  
With that he slid in the booth.

* * *

_**So that's it. Leave me a review and tell me if I should leave it as a one-shot or not! Or just to say hello ^.^**_


End file.
